1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to bait forming devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bait gun for encasing a dough-like bait about an associated fishing hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bait dispensing and forming devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have been formed for use in combination with pre-formed bait wherein the instant invention in contradistinction sets forth a bait forming device to encase a dough-like baiting material about a fishhook.
Examples of prior art bait implements may be seen in a series of patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,172 to Hawks sets forth a worm holder and dispenser wherein an enclosure is provided with a plurality of elongate orthogonal passages communicating with a removable plug wherein worms may be selectively removed from the enclosure. The Hawks patent is typical of bait dispensing devices, but as may be appreciated, is of a construction relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,570 to Horton sets forth a bait holding container for containing fishing bait to be selectively removed by use of an associated hook for subsequent fishing procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,204 to McKinley sets forth a container and bait dispenser wherein an enclosure is formed with an openable cover with a key-like slot and rotatable shaft extending therethrough wherein an arm extending radially from the shaft is shaped to engage fish bait within an enclosure and lift the bait through the opening for subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,146 to Walker sets forth a bait dispensing container wherein a magazine of bait secured within an enclosure with an underlying outlet provided with a slot wherein a fishhook may be utilized to secure a discrete bait element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,092 to Steiner sets forth a bait storing apparatus formed with a reciprocating plunger for exposing selective bait elements for use in a fishing procedure wherein typically a plurality of such bait is stored within a replenishable magazine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bait forming apparatus that effectively and efficiently forms cylindrical dough-like bait associated to a fishhook and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.